


A Good Day to Thank You

by Captainwhovian (CaptainEdgarOfTheHole)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole/pseuds/Captainwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a good day. Too good. Its starts to creep him out but what he doesn't know is that it has been Derek fixing things all day as a way to say thank you (and maybe as a way to woo him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day to Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officerstilinskihale (flawlessfairytales)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=officerstilinskihale+%28flawlessfairytales%29), [officerstilinskihale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerstilinskihale/gifts).



Stiles’ day was going well. Too well. It started off with him waking up on time for once, normally he has to scramble out of bed have a 5 second shower, throw on whatever clothes he can find and speed just to get to school on time but today the shitty alarm clock that Scott had gotten him one Christmas had actually decided to work. He was able to have a nice long shower, get ready and still have enough time to make himself and his dad breakfast.  
That wasn’t all though when he got to school his favourite parking space was free and then his economics test that he had been too busy with pack stuff to study for was cancelled because Coach Finstock had spontaneously gone on vacation and nobody else in the school was qualified to mark the exam (seriously his school was so crappy). It didn’t stop there either for the rest of the day little things kept going in his favour. His phone was no longer acting up and turning off for no reason, Scott decided that this weekend they would have a bro weekend, no Allison, no werewolf drama but it wasn’t until Jackson came up to him after lacrosse practice – Since Coach was away Jackson took on the role – and asked him if he wanted to play first string in the next game that Stiles became suspicious.  
Stiles life was never this... good or simple, at least not now anyway. Ever since Scott was bitten his life has been one drama after another first with peter and his crazy revenge then with the kanima, psycho Matt, crazy grandpa argent and peters resurrection (what a fun fucking year that was), then there was the alpha pack, peter once more with feeling and the most recent one being a coven of witches that had turned all the beta’s into actual wolves, it had taken them a month to convince the witches to turn them back and as if dealing with a pack of teenage wolves wasn’t bad enough Stiles had to also deal with their worried parents whose kids were missing! All in all the last few years have kind of been hell and so everything suddenly going Stiles’ way is just plain weird.  
“I’m telling you something is seriously wrong!” Stiles says throwing his bag to the corner of his room  
“Stiles your just being paranoid, stop think about it too much maybe you are just having a good day” Boyd replies dropping down onto the bed. It’s still kind of weird seeing Boyd so at home in his house yet it’s also hard to believe that a year or so ago they were hardly even friends. It took countless amounts of near death experiences but eventually Boyd had started to loosen up and talk a lot more freely, it was then that Stiles had discover Boyd was secretly sassy as all hell, this of course means that they had become best friends. The unstoppable sarcasm bros! Stiles had decided to call them much to Boyd’s dismay. Scott had been very Jealous of their friendship in the beginning often being unnecessarily mean to Boyd. Stiles had of course set him right by smacking him upside the head and pointed out that they were more than just friends they were brothers and nothing would ever change that. There had been a lot of hugging after his little speech so much so that Derek had just rolled his eyes and left muttering about stupid over-emotional teens and their ugly displays of affection.  
“I’m telling you man something supernatural is going on! That alarm clock has been broken for years and how long have I been complaining about my phone being shit, plus Jackson was nice... Jacksons never nice”  
“Okay I’ll give you the Jackson thing that is a bit odd but the other are just coincidences”  
“Well what about this!” stiles starts pointing accusatorily at his laptop “It’s clean! It hasn't been clean in a year, not since that incident with Isaac and the soda” (Isaac hadn’t been allowed soda back when he was living with his dad so when he first had some at stiles during a movie night it had really gone to his head and the poor defenseless laptop had coped the consequences) “I mean ones an accident, two’s a coincidence, three’s a pattern and Four-“  
“It’s supernatural” Boyd Finishes rolling his eyes. Boyd swears that saying is the Stilinski family motto or something.  
“Exactly”  
“Okay so say ‘supernatural being’ is trying to make your life a bit better, why not just let it? Like it’s been a pretty crappy past few years especially for you” Stiles falters for a second.  
“What do you mean especially for me?”  
“Well I mean think about everything you’ve had to do for the pack. You’ve been beaten, knocked unconscious, broken bones, you had to lie to your dad for so long till we finally told him, you had to face the prospect of losing him when the supernatural shit got him hurt, you had to put up with seven wolves for a month while dodging suspicion from our parents and to top it all off you never even get a simple thank you for how great you are at dealing with all that shit.”  
“Aww dude” Stiles says grinning like an idiot  
“Oh shut up Stilinski”  
“Man you guys totally love me”  
“No we don’t”  
“Do too”  
“That’s it I’m going, I hate you” Boyd says getting off the bed and making his way down the stairs  
“Love you too” Stiles calls after him getting only a slammed door in response.  
“Why do you love Boyd?” A voice asks behind him causing stiles to jump, which of course leads to him to trip over one of his shirts and go toppling to the floor. Luckily the creeper who had just climbed through Stile’s bedroom window was Derek and he managed –with the help of his werewolf powers – to catch stiles before he hit the ground. Derek rights Stiles and the two stand there for a shocked minute – Derek’s gorgeous arms around Stiles’ waist and Stiles’ hands fisted into Derek’s shirt – before breaking apart nervously.  
“I, Um thanks... Wait no not thanks! You have to stop doing that! I have a door for a reason and if you don’t start using it I’m going to be forced to but a little cat bell on you and we all know that nobody is coming out of that situation with their dignity intact.” Derek’s mouth twitches in that way that stiles recognises as him trying to hide his smile which stiles thinks really is an injustice cause Derek has like the best smile ever. Of all time.  
“You didn’t answer my question. Why do you love Boyd?”  
“Because everyone loves me” Stiles replies simply causing Derek to frown  
“That makes no sense”  
“Not much of this day has! Like the laptop and the clock and the phone and the Jackson, This whole day is freaking me out! And Scott is actually tearing himself away from Allison for like a whole weekend.” (Like my segue? I think it was pretty brilliant)  
“Um I thought you would like it” Derek starts looking away embarrassedly and oh my god was he blushing? “I thought no one really appreciates all you do for us so I would do something to thank you” yep he was definitely blushing oh god that really is the most adorable thing that stiles has ever seen  
“So it was all you? The clock, the parking space, the phone, my laptop. Wait how did you manage the Scott and Jackson thing?” Stiles asks completely shocked  
“I may have convinced them that they were horrible friends and just people in general and I don’t know anything about a parking spot, that one actually was a coincidence” Stiles stares at Derek who was looking down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the whole world.  
“Did you seriously do all that just to say thank you? Cause despite what you all seem to think I do get something out of helping you guys”  
“Well maybe it wasn’t just as a thank you” Derek admits hesitantly glancing up at Stiles with a small smile. Stiles’ brain short circuited. Was Derek wooing him? Is that what was happening? Did Derek actually like him cause Stiles doesn’t know if he can handle that, he has had a stupid ridiculous crush on him ever since he uttered the word ‘I’m the alpha’ and I mean have you seen Derek how can you not want to get all up on that and oh my god was he saying all this out loud?  
“Yes, you are. How do you not notice that you’re talking?”  
“Well my mind is just going like 100 miles a second and I can only focus on that so it’s easy to miss the fact that I’m- hey wait why aren’t you denying anything I just said” Stiles is frowning so confused about this whole day.  
“Cause maybe it is kind of true? You know this is the most painful conversation I have ever had”  
“Then let’s stop having it” Stiles exclaims and Derek’s face falls for all of a second before Stiles grabs him and pulls him into a passionate kiss.  
The two kissed till they were both completely out of breath  
“Best fucking day ever” Stiles pants as Derek moves his mouth to stiles’ neck marking him.  
“It’s about to get even better” Derek responds and the moment is so cheesy and happy that Stiles can’t help but laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes I don't currently have an editor :) hope you still liked it though! if you have any ideas for fic's you can send me a message on my tumblr http://captainwhovian.tumblr.com


End file.
